


Talk too much

by Apollynos



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Housparty, M/M, Music, Singing, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: "And, has it already happened to you?""What?" Laurent asked confused and put his bag on the back seat of the car."You know, this one little legend that is told when you turn 18 and unexpectedly sing the same song with someone, that person is your soul mate, at least that's what they say," Auguste told him what he meant.Laurent shook his head, "Auguste, these are just fairy tales."
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> amaiafernandeez posted a Soulmate AU on TikTok and I had to write something about that! XD"  
> Hope you enjoy that little OS <3

"Hey Auguste," Laurent greeted his big brother with a smile.

Auguste picked him up from school.

"Hey birthday boy," Auguste replied with a grin. "And, has it already happened to you?"

"What?" Laurent asked confused and put his bag on the back seat of the car.

"You know, this one little legend that is told when you turn 18 and unexpectedly sing the same song with someone, that person is your soul mate, at least that's what they say," Auguste told him what he meant.

Laurent shook his head, "Auguste, these are just fairy tales."

"Yeah. You think that," he said only laughing.

Laurent just grinned to himself. "I didn't know you believe in something like that?"

"I don't either, but thought you believed in something like that, my little bookworm," Auguste replied naturally and started the engine.

Auguste had promised Laurent to go to their favorite restaurant with him, to celebrate Laurent's birthday in a family atmosphere.

Involuntarily Laurent had to think the whole trip about whether there wasn't something in this little fairy tale, but when should one sing arbitrarily? And how likely was it at that moment that his soulmate would come over and sing the same song?

There were too many probabilities to come and Laurent knew that this would only happen in films and books where everything was scripted but never ever in real life.

So Laurent shook the thought off again, he wouldn't be thinking about it anymore now and just concentrating on it; in the end that would only lead to Auguste's satisfaction, who would tease him the rest of the evening about how right he was that Laurent had a thing for such small stories.

The thing with the soul mates was basically nice but just stories, legends and fairy tales that invited too dream about it but would never correspond to the truth in real life.

Unfortunately, Laurent thought with a wistful sigh.

Auguste finally parked his car and stopped the engine, Laurent unbuckled and then got out and his brother did the same.

"On Friday, by the way, is a house party going up," Auguste said and put an arm around Laurent's shoulders, who looked up at him attentively and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Aha?"

"Yes, you will be there, too," said Auguste, giving Laurent the subliminal hint that the house party would be hold in their house and Laurent had to be there.

"Oh, a house party at our place? How? I thought you hated being a host?” Laurent replied in surprise.

"You know that I arranged the house parties with Damen so that we take turns, this time it's my turn to hold one," Auguste said only.

Damen. Laurent remembered him, he was the attractive best friend of Auguste and the one thing you always heard about him was his very active sex life. But Laurent knew Damen also a little differently, he was warm and charming and Laurent liked him. A little bit too much maybe.

Laurent was interested.

"And I should be there as your assistant for the party and probably still as a cleaner for the next morning?" Laurent then concluded.

Auguste nodded, "Yes please. And”, He grinned mischievously, "Perhaps you will meet your soulmate there? Maybe these fairy tales are true after all?”

Laurent laughed and rolled his eyes before saying, "You know everyone at a party is singing the same song, don't you?"

They were now in the restaurant and sat down at their regulars' table, a table for two in the corner by the window. Drinks were given up relatively quickly and Auguste returned to his previous topic.

"Yes, I know you clever fox," Auguste said with a laugh, "But you will already know when it happens, it means that this moment is a very private moment, almost magical." He winked meaningfully.

Laurent snorted with amusement and looked at the lunch card, "Didn't know that you were such a hopeless romantic, I am completely surprised."

"Are you trying to tell me through the flower that I'm otherwise unromantic?" Auguste asked indignantly and laughed, then, "Yes, you're right, but I can still wish for you, right?"

Laurent shook his head in amusement. "Thanks Auguste, I really appreciate that. So if something happens at the house party, I'll let you know but now - I'm hungry and want to talk about my wonderful day at school. "

"I am all ears, little one," Auguste said with an amused smile.

*

"Hey Auguste, did you see my shirt?" Laurent asked when he came into his brother's room without knocking. He was wearing his current shirt open; somehow he didn't quite like it yet.

"Oh hello Damen, hello Nik," he said with a smile when he saw the other two young men who were lying on Auguste's bed while he was sitting in his chair and apparently telling something that caused a quiet ailment for Nikandros and for a dreamy look in Damen’s eyes.

"Hey Laurent," greeted Damen with a grin, his warm brown eyes sliding over Laurent's body, which turned slightly red under his attention.

"Yes, in my closet," Auguste said shortly, pausing in his story until Laurent would leave his room.

"What are you telling the two of them? Nik looks like he's suffering,” Laurent said with a laugh.

"Thank you," Nikandros said.

"Oh nothing," said Auguste quickly and shooed Laurent out with a hand movement, which irritated him a little, he also noticed that Damen was still looking at him.

Laurent had finally taken his shirt out of Auguste's closet and then disappeared from the room, he could still hear Auguste hissing, "Would you please stop taking my brother off with your eyes?"

Laurent had to grin. Damen was kind of cute but with Auguste in the house he would definitely not be able to take a step in his direction tonight, unfortunately.

*

The party was already in full swing and Laurent was having a lot of fun. He had found his brother at some point in the living room, in the corner with Nikandros, which surprised Laurent a little. He knew that he had his eye on him somewhere, or as Auguste called it, "He has a very distracting ass, as if you could look away there".

Laurent grinned at the thought of it when he saw Nikandros finally engaging Auguste in a long deep kiss and Auguste even returned it, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Are you watching your brother?" asked a voice in his ear and Laurent winced briefly, he turned and looked into the eyes of Damen who had leaned slightly down to him.

"No I don't, that is inappropriate," Laurent said defensively and quickly brought his glass to his lips to take a long sip of his vodka bull.

Damen only chuckled, "Of course not." He winked at him and Laurent felt the heat appear to be gathering in his cheeks and slowly turning them red, luckily nobody saw this in that lightning.

"Do you think Auguste will mind it if I sleep here? I forgot my keys,” said Damen almost shyly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Laurent cocked his head and looked back over his shoulder at Auguste and Nikandros. "Honestly? As it seems to me, Nikandros stays here too, so I think it's no problem if you sleep here as well,” he said then and turned back to Damen.

"That’s cool, thank you," he said with a grin.

Laurent bit his lower lip. That dimple in his left cheek. He really wondered how a single person could be so beautiful. Both, inside and outside.

"Should I get you something to drink?" Damen asked.

Laurent looked into his empty glass; that had been more than a sip before, he hadn't really noticed. He finally nodded. "But I will accompany you in the kitchen."

"With pleasure."

With that he went with Damen in the direction of the kitchen. Fortunately, Auguste was currently busy with Nikandro's tongue in his throat that he couldn't go in between.

So this was Laurent's chance.

He let Damen mix something new in the kitchen and sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter, watching him do it.

Damen finally started a conversation, it started with basic small talk and then they drifted away from the topics and found more and more common things to talk about, which Laurent was very pleased because Auguste never mentioned how similar he and Damen were in certain things.

Laurent's heart warmed and he sipped his drink over and over to keep his throat from drying up from talking.

He really enjoyed talking to Damen, almost more than the party was going on in the living room.

"What did Auguste actually tell you in his room?" Laurent asked curiously, hoping to get an answer now and he got it surprisingly.

"In principle, he only told us about something, he surely told you about it too, this one legend with the soul mate?" Damen asked, then looked at him, his eyes resting easy on Laurent's face.

"Yes, he annoyed me with that too," Laurent said with a laugh. "Do you believe in something like this?"

"Not really. Somehow I find the concept of soulmates very beautiful, but the singing is a bit too far-fetched for me to be honest,” said Damen laughing.

"I understand," replied Laurent, "The thing is, too many coincidences have to happen at once and that's rather very unlikely."

"Oh a realist," Damen said appreciatively.

"Of course," Laurent said with a grin.

"I like it."

Laurent knew that these two words had no meaning in the context and yet his heart skipped a beat and only then beat faster. He was really happy about this indirect "compliment" - if you can call it that.

"Hey you two," finally came the voice of Auguste in the door frame and Laurent winced a little and instantly made distance between himself and Damen, who was somehow closer to him than previously thought.

"Laurent, I just wanted to let you know that I'm upstairs in my room," he said with a grin. "And you Damen keep your hands off my brother, right?"

Laurent groaned annoyed, “Auguste!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Have fun but not too much,” he said and then disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry about Auguste, he's ... Special, as you now know," Laurent said only, even if he didn't know why he apologized to Auguste's best friend for Auguste.

"All right, I know how he ticks," Damen said waving her off and gave Laurent a warm smile, in which Laurent instinctively melted into a puddle.

He was really stunning.

And Laurent probably too drunk to get a clear idea.

*

The night went on quite comfortably. Laurent had spoken extensively with Damen, while a large number of the guests had already left during the night and they were both left alone at some point.

Finally he gestured for Damen to follow him and said, "If you want you can sleep in my room. Auguste is busy anyway. "

"That is very nice of you," said Damen, smiling shyly at him.

"I am like that, sometimes at least," Laurent said with a cheeky grin and switched on the light in his room. He went over to the sofa bed and cleared it for Damen before pulling the second blanket off his bed and the second pillow to throw on the sofa bed.

"Feel at home," he said, then disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Somehow Laurent had a song stuck in his ear. A very nasty catchy tune from one of the songs that ran during the party and after he was alone in the bathroom anyway, he just decided to start singing. There was no one here who would hear him.

"You know I talk too much. Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up. We can blame it all on human nature. ”

Laurent finally paused a little when he heard the same text from a deep warm voice behind him and turned slowly, with the toothbrush in his mouth, with big blue eyes he looked up at Damen who was grinning warmly at him.

"Stay cool it's just a kiss. Oh why you gotta be so talkative? ”Then Damen finished alone, still grinning.

Laurent had just decided two things for himself.

First - Damen can sing incredibly well? Why hadn't he known that before?!

Second - This moment was ...

He took the toothbrush out of his mouth and looked a bit startled, he felt a little blush spread slowly on his cheeks. He quickly turned and turned the water up, let a little of it run into his hand and washed his mouth, he turned the water off and took a deep breath, put his toothbrush back in the mug before he started again turned and actually wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Damen laughed, amused, and brushed Laurent a blonde strand behind his ear, “I know I talk too much. We talk too much. "

"Kiss me, you idiot," Laurent whispered impatiently.

Damen grinned down at him and leaned against him, Laurent closed his eyes the moment his lips touched Damen’s. His heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand small parts out of sheer euphoria.

He hesitantly returned the kiss and put a hand on the back of his neck to hold him closer to him, he felt the lips of Damen twist into a smile and he deepened the kiss a little, his body pressed against that of Laurent, which elicited a comforted sigh of him.

However, the kiss between the two remained with a certain emotional intimacy and did not become anything more heated, which Laurent clearly welcomed, because he didn’t know if he was ready to jump to the do with Damen, especially because both were drunk. Still.

"If you like, can you move to my bed? I would like to cuddle with you somehow,” Laurent whispered as Damen released the kiss and leaned his forehead against Laurent's.

From here on, he was pretty sure that the request was only the alcohol and a little bit his own desire.

"I would like that," said Damen, smiling and stroking his thumb over Laurent's cheek, which had definitely turned into a deep red color.

Damen finally took a step back from Laurent, letting him go. "Go ahead, I'm brushing my teeth."

"Okay. See you then,” said Laurent shyly and went quickly into his room, where he lay down in his bed pretty much and grinned to himself.

If this is really true and it wasn't a frenzy dream, then he would wish that such stories were always true. He still couldn’t believe that Damen, the attractive best friend and his crush, should be his soulmate. He had already noticed during their conversation in the kitchen that it had clicked automatically, but he thought that it was only because of the alcohol and the mood around them.

But the kiss had made it pretty clear that it wasn't just because of it.

A little later, Damen finally came in and lay down in Laurent's bed, he had taken the pillow and blanket with him and before Damen could even cover himself, Laurent instinctively came closer to cuddle with him, he put his head on the chest of Damen and put his arm around the strong upper body of this.

"Sleep well Laurent," he heard Damen whisper softly.

"You too," replied Laurent, burying his face in the soft fabric of Damens shirt.

He had known from Auguste's story that it would somehow happen. Not necessarily with Damen but he knew that there would be truth to this story.

*

**Epilogue**

Auguste woke up the next morning with quite a headache. That was probably a little too much alcohol. He sat up cautiously and looked next to him when he noticed a movement. Nikandros was lying on his stomach next to him, the blanket had slipped slightly from his waist and gave a good view of his shapely ass, and Auguste remembered the night of the party.

He smiled warmly at the memory and ran his thin fingers through his long black hair before he got up carefully and got his shorts off the floor and put on a shirt that was clearly too big for him, he must have caught Nikandros' shirt - shrugging his shoulders, he quietly went out of the room and yawned down the stairs into the kitchen, from which he heard soft noises.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and stopped. He looked around the corner into the kitchen and hesitated a little.

Laurent was sitting on the bar stool, his arm laid casually on the counter while holding his cup. Damen stood close to him between Laurent's legs, his cup was next to Laurent’s and he ran his fingers through Laurent's blond hair, who smiled at him gently.

What exactly had he missed while he was away?

He continued to watch the scenery in front of him. Laurent loosened his hand from the cup and reached into his shirt, pulled him down a little and whispered something before kissing him grinning. Damen quickly gave in to the kiss.

From that point Auguste had seen enough and decided to step back into his own room. He no longer needed water or pills, his headache had miraculously gone.

Somehow it made him happy to see Laurent like that, even if it was with Damen - but he would have to get used to that now and he had to admit that they somehow fit together.

"So there is my shirt," he heard Nikandros say, who stood in front of the bed without a shirt and in jeans and was just closing his belt.

Auguste grinned: "Yes, it suits me, right?"

Nikandros rolled his eyes, grinning. "Yes ... It does."


End file.
